


Me and My Master of a Lover

by WindyRein



Series: Master of Control [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied drug-use by a child, Implied pedophilia, Implied prositution, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's sick. He knows it's wrong. He knows what people call his master. But who are they to judge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Master of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very special and my very own corner of Hell all ready and waiting, I'm sure of it.
> 
> This isn't the worst of it.
> 
> There's an incomplete and never to be finished scene with an 8 year old having _consensual_ sex with a man old enough to be his father. (I think my brain has conspired with my mind on the prompting of my dying morals to lock me out of that part of my imagination) It's all the same 'verse, by the way.
> 
> And I have no excuse for this.
> 
> Oh, and I have no idea what's been going on in DGM since Kanda and Alma's past being revealed, and this was written around the time the manga was in Edo, soooo, forgive me for any canon errors. :)
> 
> Originally posted at ffnet and wow, how this hasn't already been reported over there, I have no idea :D
> 
> Go on ahead and try to enjoy ^^

All of those shouts and names they give him will never reach him for he has someone. He has a father, but he also has what he, with his little ten year old brain, thinks adults call a lover.

He knows it’s sick. He knows it’s wrong. He knows what people call his master because of him. The only thing he would want to ask these people is, is love wrong? And maybe also, does age really matter?

Who are they to judge? The one without sin shall cast the first stone. Or that’s what he’s been told his whole life, he doubts it’s true. He knows everyone have their own problems and sins, so why do they feel the need to interfere in his life? He asked his master once but the man only gave a sad smile and told him that people judge what they fear and that to them it is a frightening thought indeed that a child as young as him could love someone at least three times his own age. He never really understood that.

On the other hand, what he had heard from the women gossiping at the town square was they thought that he was a slave and forced to do what he did. Maybe he should’ve told them that it was he who seduced his master and started this whole thing. But then again they wouldn’t have most likely understood that either.

It didn’t matter though, master always changed town when he noticed the whispers were becoming too much for him. He kept telling himself that it didn’t matter and really it didn’t, not most of the time, but then there were those times that they would come up with something really nasty and he would start doubting himself and those were the times he usually ended up doing something stupid, like finding a shady alley after slipping off without his master noticing and then buying something to take the pain away. And when you are a ten-year old with nothing but the clothes you wear, the things you’ll have to do to pay only make the pain worse.

It was after one of these times that the pain was just too much and he and his master were on a train changing town once again that his master brought it up and not in the same way as before, a soft question of him wanting to leave but a more direct way.

“Why do you keep doing that to yourself, Allen?” the man had his customary wine glass in his hand and a cigarette dangling in between his lips.

“I-I don’t understand what you mean, master.” his voice was so small and terrified and he just had to stutter to reveal himself even further.

“Don’t lie to me.” the voice held a firm edge in it.

He hung his head in shame but still couldn’t answer the man. A sigh was the only thing heard in quite a while.

Then, “Why won’t you talk to me about these things? If you can’t tell me about how you feel, then who? You can’t keep these things bottled up inside of you.” the tone was worried and he was fearing answering those questions.

“I-I di-dn’t” damn him stuttering again “want to worry you.” he kept his gaze on the floor of the compartment they were in at the moment.

“Allen, let’s be blunt here. I’m basically your lover.” He could see his master cringe at his own words. “If you can’t talk to me then it only tells me you don’t trust me and one should always trust their lover, am I correct?”

He could only nod.

“Then,” his master continued “you should trust me and tell me about these things. Tell me about the little joys your days have and the worries that balance those joys.” He could hear the smile.

Then and there he decided that maybe this man could be trusted with all of his secrets in the end. Maybe he wasn’t as ignorant as he seemed to be.

And besides, what’s the fun in seducing someone if you can’t keep them under your control?


End file.
